DP110
}} Steeling Peace of Mind! (Japanese: ゲンとルカリオ！ and Lucario!) is the 110th episode of the , and the 576th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 15, 2009 and in the United States on June 13, 2009. Blurb On Iron Island, Ash's rival Barry is training with his Empoleon and Heracross when Empoleon suddenly turns on its Trainer. Barry calls Ash and Dawn, who are still in Canalave Town, to tell them what happened—other Pokémon on Iron Island are acting strangely, too! Ash and his friends catch the next ferry to Iron Island, with Team Rocket following them in secret, but Barry has already gone out to explore the island. Whatever is happening, only Steel-type Pokémon are affected, but why? Ash and his friends search for Barry and encounter more Steel-type Pokémon running amok. Ash is even saved from an angry Aggron by a dapper Trainer, Riley, and his Lucario. Riley is a Steel-type Trainer who lives on Iron Island, and his Lucario uses its Aura to protect itself from the low-frequency wave that's driving other Steel-type Pokémon mad. Barry and his Heracross, off on their own investigation, spot a strange machine. Barry runs into Team Rocket and promptly blames them for everything, but Team Rocket denies that the machine is theirs. Barry and Team Rocket go to get a closer look, and discover that the machine is part of a Team Galactic operation headed up by Commander Mars! When Team Galactic spots them, Barry and Team Rocket put up a fight but are quickly overpowered and knocked into an ancient underground ruin. Up on the surface, Riley and our heroes have also tracked Team Galactic to the ruins, which are made of metal. Together with Team Galactic's Spear Key, this must be causing the low-frequency wave! Commander Mars releases the Spear Key and the Key melds with the ruins, which release a huge bolt of energy. The wave of energy knocks Lucario backwards; as it gets to its feet, it's overcome by a strange power and prepares to attack! Plot As practicing on Iron Island, and destroy a rock. Empoleon gets hit by some sort of electricity which later turns out to be a low frequency sound wave. It then starts to attack Barry and Heracross. Meanwhile, , and are getting prepared to leave Canalave City to head to Dawn's next Contest. Before they leave, Ash receives a call from Barry asking about how his training is going. Ash tells him about his win at the Canalave Gym. Barry is at Iron Island, and something is currently wrong with his Empoleon and some other who've begun to act violently. Nurse Joy explains that she can't figure out why this is only happening to Pokémon. They take a ferry and go to Iron Island but when they get to the Pokémon Center, they find out that Barry has already left. While exploring the island, the group find that all the Steel Pokémon are trying to hurt them and themselves. Suddenly, a huge comes up to them and is about to attack them when a man called Riley comes in to save the day and his gets rid of the Aggron. Lucario can use his aura to detect the waves and find out if there are any rampaging Steel Pokémon nearby, although he will not be affected because he can also use the aura to protect himself from the waves. , who followed Ash and to the island, have a run in with many of the rampaging Steel types before Barry and his Heracross fall onto them. He accuses them of angering the Steel types, pointing out a device he spotted in the air but Team Rocket claim it was none of their doing. He leads them to the location, which turns out to be a Team Galactic base led by Mars. They try to fight Team Galactic with their Pokémon but it doesn't work. They then fall through a crevice into a small cave with and etchings. Ash and friends finally reach the base with Lucario's help. Eventually Mars picks up a key and inserts it into a slot into the ruins on the island and a powerful radio wave is sent out. Even Lucario can't fight the disturbance any more, and is about to attack the group while Ash and Riley try to calm it down. Major events * decides to head for Snowpoint City for his next Gym . * Ash and meet Riley. * is revealed to have a . * The group encounters Mars of Team Galactic again. * Team Galactic excavates a mysterious temple and, using the Spear Key, causes it to send out a strange beam that impacts Mt. Coronet. Debuts Humans * Riley Pokémon debuts * Riley's Lucario Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Riley * * Mars * * Nurse Joy (×2) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( '; multiple) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (carving and statue) * (carving and statue) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination: * Music from The Power of One, Pikachu & Pichu, and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea are used. * This is one of the few times where does not show affection for James after being called out of its Poké Ball. * This is the only episode featuring Team Galactic in which Saturn does not appear. * During the title card sequence in the Japanese version, the title card music from the is played instead of the normal music. * The dub title for this episode may be a reference to the song Stealing My Peace of Mind by . * doesn't blast off in this episode. * When comes out of control due to contact with the beam, its Aura can be seen in a dark color, which is probably a reference to the Shadow Pokémon from and , that also do not hesitate in attacking humans and have dark Auras, as well as to 's relationship with Aura. Errors * After Lucario gets hit by the beam, the ground's color is the same as Riley's trousers. * The are hit and affected by Team Galactic's 's despite being immune to attacks. Dub edits In other languages |es_eu= |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= Ne zheleznoe zdorov'e! |es_la= |sv= |ro= |ko= }} 110 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Barry Category:Episodes focusing on Team Galactic de:Chaos auf der Eiseninsel! es:EP579 fr:DP110 it:DP110 ja:DP編第110話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第109集